Treasure Hunt
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: So, when I was doing Makki Week 2019, I had misread "AU of Choice" as "All of Choice" because of the font used, and this is basically a Makki fanfiction that takes place in a Fantasy AU, and Mia is an OC made by a friend of mine on DeviantArt.


Treasure Hunt

"Nikki! I found Mia!" Max called from the other side of the town square. Max and Nikki were a couple of adventurers, and due to Nikki's mother working for the healers and Max's parents helping hunt for the village's food storage, they were able to go off on plenty of adventures together. Some would believe that these adventures were dangerous for two children like Max and Nikki, but with their track record, many of the villagers were supportive of their adventures and even gave them small jobs around town.

However, this adventure would be different. Max's friend, Mia, had heard about a treasure buried deep into the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest was a forest on the edge of the village that somehow blocked out the sun, keeping the forest dark and cold. There were also numerous witness reports that there were monsters living in the forest, tasked with defending the treasure. Needless to say, Max and Nikki were intrigued. Everyone in the village, especially their parents, tried to talk them out if it, but nobody could stop their love for adventure.

"About time! I was just about to leave without you guys," Nikki joked as she gave a friendly hug to Mia.

"Awww…I'm sure you would," Max said with feigned sadness, as he gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek. Mia cleared her throat, getting both of their attention before pulling a map out of her pocket.

"So, I have several ways to get into the Dark Forest," Mia began, as she led Max and Nikki out of the town square to get some privacy. "See, I found that this way to the left of the giant rock is the best route to the treasure. Not only is it the fastest way to the treasure itself, but it also has the most light onto it, meaning that there are fewer chances that powerful monsters will be there. There may be some smaller monsters on the path, but it's nothing that you two can't take care of and will give you your daily dose of thrills," Mia explained, before putting the map back in her pocket with a smile. Max and Nikki looked at each other in the eye before smiling, holding each other's hands, and nodded.

"Alright, let's go! We've been waiting for this for the past week," Nikki said, as she, Max, and Mia made their way to the Dark Forest. When they got to the forest, flying shadow birds immediately shot themselves at our three heroes.

"Fireball!" Nikki yelled as a ball of green flames appeared in her hand, before she threw the fire at the birds, causing them to disintegrate.

"Good shot, Nikki," Max complimented. Nikki blushed before giving him a kiss on the cheek before Mia cleared her throat.

"OK lovebirds, let's get into the forest and find our treasure," Mia said with a smirk on her face, running ahead of the two heroes, who started running after her as well. The deeper they got into the forest, the stronger the monsters seemed to be. Nikki and Max were able to take care of them with their magic, and after around an hour of foraging through the woods, they finally found a treasure chest, glowing with a golden aura. When Nikki, Max, and Mia attempted to walk towards the chest, a shadow dragon appeared from the small keyhole at the center of the chest. The dragon's red eyes glared at the three adventurers and roared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Max exclaimed, before he pulled out his sword, and jumped at the dragon. The dragon smacked Max away with its claw, sending him crashing into the trees.

"MAX!" Nikki screamed as Max landed with a thud on the ground. Nikki glared at the dragon before she shot fire at the shadow dragon. The dragon was able to dodge the fire and breathe its own black fire at Nikki. Nikki was able to dodge, and while Mia was trying to heal Max, Nikki was trying to keep the dragon's attention at her and away from Max. When Max was fully healed, Max touched the earth, causing the ground below him to glow.

"Rock Pillars!" Max exclaimed, causing giant pillars of rock to attack the dragon. This gave enough of a distraction for Nikki to load up a powerful attack for the dragon, with green fire swirling in her hands.

"Green Volcano!" Nikki yelled, causing a blast of fire that was the width of a tree to erupt from her hands and engulf the dragon in green light. The dragon disintegrated like the other shadow creatures before it, and once it did, Nikki's attack canceled out, and she fell face-first into the dirt.

"NIKKI!" Max yelled out, running to her with Mia following close behind. Max knelt down and saw that Nikki was still breathing, though her face was red, and she was covered in sweat. Mia put a healing circle above of Nikki and lightly pushed Max away.

"Don't worry about it, she's just running low on magical energy. I can replenish enough for us to make the journey back home. Go check on the treasure and see what's in there," Mia ordered, with Max nodding and running towards the treasure chest.

"Mia, this chest is full of gold and diamonds!" Max exclaimed as he started taking the treasure out of the chest, and into various bags that he had tied to a string around his waist.

"As expected, all these shadow creatures wouldn't be here if the chest didn't have something valuable in it," Mia responded, as she finished giving Nikki some magical energy and helped pick herself back up. Once Max filled a dozen or so bags of treasure, she went up to Nikki and gave her a hug.

"Are you OK?" Max asked as Mia started to pack some treasure.

"Yeah…I just need some rest when we get back, but I'll live," Nikki responded with a smile before she gave Max a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Max gave Nikki a kiss on the cheek back, before Mia came up with bags full of treasure.

"Glad you two lovebirds are OK. The rest of this treasure is going to go to the villagers, but I'll have to call a couple of telekinetics, but you two can go back, and make sure Nikki gets a lot of rest," Mia ordered, as Max and Nikki nodded before leaving with their hands interlocked. Max and Nikki conversed the entire way back home, talking about what they would do with their newly found treasures.


End file.
